Various neurological diseases manifest themselves in a deterioration of visual function. Although basic black-on-white visual acuity is often documented as part of a basic neurological exam, contrast sensitivity is rarely evaluated comprehensively. However, in some populations (e.g., including users with multiple sclerosis (MS), Parkinson's disease (PD), traumatic brain injury (TBI), etc.), contrast sensitivity is the more sensitive measure when compared against black-on-white visual acuity. Current standard clinical assessments of contrast sensitivity are limited to pocket- or wall-based charts utilizing optotypes of varying size and contrast. While these standard clinical assessments have clinical utility, they suffer from various limitations (e.g., required to be administered by a technician, limited when used to study pure contrast sensitivity, etc.).